El Unico En Tu Vida
by Jill Osiris
Summary: YAOI BakuraxRyou Ryou anhela ser el unico en la vida de Bakura, pero cometió un error en el pasado... aceptar ser uno de sus amantes...
1. Ya no quiero ser uno mas

POV RYOU

Ya han pasado tres días y aun no regresas me siento triste y preocupado, aunque luego me doy cuenta de que no hay razón para preocuparme de ti, te sabes cuidar solo y se en donde podrías estar, me siento muy solo, no se que hacer, yo se que te prometí muchas cosas pero simplemente no puedo más… te amo Bakúra te amo con el corazón….

Me levanto de mi cama no tengo ánimos de arreglarme en lo mas mínimo por lo que me dirijo a el baño donde me doy una ducha, trató de pensar en otra cosa pero no puedo sigues estando en mis pensamientos y comienzo a llorar, no puedo creer que ya tiene un año desde que te declare mi amor, aun lo recuerdo bien… como olvidar el día en el cual acepte participar en esto…

FIN DE POV RYOU

-saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura- uff, me iré a cambiar, comeré y saldré a dar una vuelta… que interesante es mi vida –sarcástico-

-Después de hacer todo lo ya mencionado Ryou salió no sabía a donde exactamente solo quería despejarse, ir hacia donde lo llevaran sus pies quien sabe tal vez llegaría a algún lugar en donde todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas desaparecieran-

"Quisiera ser solo yo en tu vida" –con lágrimas en los ojos- "te amo Bakúra, que acaso mi amor no te llena?" –Alzando la mirada y alcanzando a ver a dos chicos besándose apasionadamente ambos eran muy conocidos por él – " no…-negando con la cabeza- no por favor no –en suplica y acercándose si que lo vieran- por que?"

Me vuelves loco Marik! –besándolo-

Y tú a mi Bakurita! –Seductor-

-Ryou no soportó más y se fue corriendo de ahí sin que al menos Marik se diera cuenta-

Lindo…. Me tengo que ir

Por que? –pregunto Marik decepcionado y molesto-

Luego te explico si….

Te espero en la noche –con mirada lujuriosa-

Mmm –pensándolo- no

Que? –sorprendido- Bakura –enfadado- y ahora con quien vas a irte he?

-volteando los ojos- sabes que! Me estoy hartando! Y no se aun a quien le toca hoy! Adiós… -dándole la espalda-

Bakura espera! –tratando de convencerlo- por favor…. El lunes en la noche te espero en mi casa? –dio algo inseguro-

Haré lo posible…. No te aseguro nada –caminando-

Esta bien –tomando tambien su camino-

-Bakura se dirigió a la casa que albergaba a Ryou con una pequeña caja de chocolates, toco la puerta y se escondió-

Ya voy! –dijo Ryou bajando las escaleras- ah! –gritó asustado al ver como Bakura saltaba desde unos arbustos cuando el abrió la puerta- me quieres matar o que?

Esta es la forma en que me recibes? Mejor me vo…

No-interrumpiéndolo - Bakura pensé que ya no vencías –abrazándolo cariñosamente-

-con una tierna mirada que después de unos segundos cambio a una lujuriosa- Hikari, como no venir a ti –mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándole una nalgada a Ryou- te he extrañado tanto hermoso!

-bajando la mirada- Y bien

Y bien que?

No se…. –dijo decepcionado y triste-

Oh vamos Ryou no me digas que quieres una disculpa! Tu bien sabías todo hací es que no te hagas el sufrido…. –enojado-

-mirada en el suelo-

Ryou –ofreciéndole los chocolates- los compré para ti –la mirada tierna volvió- los chocolates que tanto te gustan

He? Pe..ro solo te dije cuales me gustaban una vez…. –sorprendido y feliz-

Cuando se ama tanto a alguien nunca se olvidan sus gustos

Te amo

Y yo a ti "pero que estoy haciendo" Ryou…besándolo y llevándolo al sofá en donde tuvieron sexo-

Bakura…

Si Ryou

"vamos puedes decírselo tu puedes" uff -tomando aire- mm.i amor.. no te amm llena?

A que te refieres? –intuyendo lo que Ryou quería-

Bueno es que… yo te amo… mucho como no te imaginas y… quiero ser el único en tu vida…

Otra vez con eso Ryou –levantándose del sofá- por favor hemos hablado mucho de eso…. –vistiéndose-

Pero es que….

Mira, tu me aceptaste hací, yo no te obligue… o si

No –bajando la mirada- pero es que…

Mira bonito, en un rato más vengo, por favor ponte lindo y deja de pensar y decir tonterías como eso si…

Entonces piensas que el decirte te amo es una tontería? –con lagrimas en los ojos y observando a bakura fijamente-

No, por Ra… Ryou –otra vez con su mirada tierna- perdóname mi amor no quise decirte eso lo siento… te amo –besándolo dulcemente- "ya Bakura! Contrólate!" nos vemos en la noche si –saliendo de la casa de Ryou-

-Pasaron varias horas hasta que se llegó la noche, Ryou se daba los últimos toques se veía muy hermoso se sentía muy feliz pues Bakura lo había invitado a salir quien sabe tal vez era una cena romántica a la luz de las velas quien sabe-

-Bakura llegó toco la puerta, y al ver a Ryou no puedo evitar quedar anonadado- te vez … muy lindo –tartamudeando- vámonos chiquito –subiéndolo en su auto (ya tiene carro)-

-Bakura se detuvo enfrente de un bar el cual tenía un aspecto sucio, y desagradable-

Un bar? –Desagrado y decepción-

Oh vamos Ryou, no es tan malo como parece…-tomándolo de la mano y entrando ambos a aquel lugar-

-en la barra Bakura pidió dos bebidas mientras miraba a su alrededor, mirando fijamente a un joven el cual al instante se dio cuenta de las miradas de Bakúra, aquel joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los baños-

Eres como una mariposa

Vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca

Fácil y ligera de quien te provoca

Ryou, ahora regreso, no me tardo, pide algo ok voy al baño-levantándose-

Ok –decepcionado- me podría traer un vaso de agua?

Jaja… aquí solo servimos bebidas para niños grandes –burlón-

-Volteándose- olvídelo!

Lo siento muchacho –disculpándose y yendo por un vaso de agua- tu hermano esta loco

-desconcertado-

Nunca cambiara jaja

Ammm –despistado- a que se refiere?

No ha nada –nervioso-

Por favor, es mi hermano yo se como es

Mmm pues van 5 días seguidos que hace lo mismo, pero siempre trae a un acompañante distinto y luego lo deja por algún chico que le apetezca, tu hermano esta loco! Jaja

Si

No te ofendas pero, que haces tu aquí?

He pues lo vine a acompañar por que … he –nervioso-

Si entiendo… uno tiene que cuidar a sus hermano jeje, bueno chico nos vemos tengo que seguir con mi trabajo –alejándose de Ryou-

"mmm, Bakura" –dirigiéndose a los baños de los hombres con cautela-

Ah! –gimiendo de placer-

Ah! Eres una delicia –decía Bakura-

-llorando- "Por que" –saliendo de ese baño muy triste-

_**Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera **_

_**Trampa que no mata pero no libera **_

_**Vivo muriendo prisionero **_

-Ryou llegó a su casa en donde lloró inconsolablemente- Ven… por favor, ven a buscarme.. a disculparte y a rogarme que te perdone –llorando-

Como que se fue! Ryou! –enojado- ya me voy

Tranquilo, tu hermano no bebió mucho, debe haber llegado bien a tu casa…

Mi hermano?

Si el tal Ryou

_**Mariposa traicionera **_

_**todo se lo lleva el viento **_

_**mariposa no regreso **_

Jaja te engaño…. El no es mi hermano, que entupido eres, ese maldito me dejó aquí, pero no le voy a cumplir sus caprichos apuesto a que esta esperando que yo llegue a su casa pidiéndole perdón –dirigiéndose a su casa enfadado-

"maldita sea que me hiciste me estoy muriendo por ir a verte!" –enojado y saliendo de su departamento para dirigirse a casa de Ryou-

TOC TOC

-limpiándose las lágrimas- quien es?

Quien crees!

-abriendo la puerta- Bakura? que quieres?

Ryou… -sacando un narciso y dándoselo a su hikari-

Que se supone que esperas con esto

Ryou... yo te lo dije yo no soy hombre de una sola persona y te lo dije cuando tu me dijiste lo que sentías hacia mi

Vete…

Que? –sorprendido-

_**Ay ,mariposa de amor, **_

_**mi mariposa de amor **_

_**ya no regreso contigo **_

_**ay ,mariposa de amor, **_

_**mi mariposa de amor **_

_**nunca jamás justo a ti **_

_**Vuela amor, vuela dolor **_

_**y no regreses a un lado **_

_**ya vete de flor en flor **_

_**seduciendo, a los pistilo **_

_**y vuela cerca del sol **_

_**pa'que sientas lo que es dolor **_

Vete por favor, déjame dormir si –con la mirada abajo-vete sigue tu vida, ya no pienso estar a tu disposición… ojala te encuentres a alguien como tu

Bien, me voy –tratando de besarlo-

Déjame –llorando-vete si –cerrando la puerta-

-acostándose en su cama- grrr con quien estarás ahora! Te amo maldita sea Bakúra!

_**Ay, mujer como haces daño **_

_**pasan los minutos cual si fueran años **_

_**mira estos celos me están matando **_

_**Ay, mujer que fácil eres **_

_**abres tus alitas, **_

_**muslos de colores **_

_**donde se posan tus amores **_

_**Mariposa traicionera…. **_

CONTINUARÁ….

Espero que les este gustando Bye

Comente ok


	2. let me go Déjame ir

-Ryou por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, había llorado mucho mas no lo suficiente para desahogar su dolor, "Bakúra no me ama solo desea tener mi cuerpo para satisfacerse, como fui tan estúpido como pude aceptar esa maldita trampa!" se dijo antes de caer dormido-

-Bakúra por su lado estaba con una chica, su nombre era Zaida, estaban en un motel, Bakúra en su subconsciente sabía que solo lo hacía por ya no pensar más en Ryou, pues al pensar en él iría a buscarlo y eso no lo debía hacer quien vendrá a buscarme con desesperación será el se decía al tiempo en que desnudaba a Zaida-

eres excelente no pares! –dijo placenteramente-

Cállate, el único que debe disfrutar soy yo no tu zorra! –gritó enojado Bakúra sin parar y sin dejar de pensar en Ryou-

Que te pasa? –un poco extrañada, sabía que Bakúra era de mal carácter pero- espera me duele, alto! –gritó con desesperación y dolor-

Que te calles! –gritó tomándola de los cabellos y golpeándola contra la pared, dejándola inconciente- pero que? Que poco aguante! –separándose de ella, para vestirse y arrojarle algunos billetes- para que no digas que soy malo buajaja –saliendo de ahí-

-Bakúra iba en su auto, prendió la radio- "haber si así dejo de estar pensando en idioteces"-sintonizó la radio-

-apenas empezaba una nueva canción: Let me go de 3 doors down, Bakúra no sabía mucho del inglés más sabía lo suficiente para entender que era lo que decía la estúpida canción, como el la llamaba-

_**One more kiss could be the best thing  
one more lie could be the worst  
And all these's thought are never resting  
and no not something I deserve**_

_**Un beso mas puede ser lo mejor**_

_**pero una mentira mas puede ser lo peor**_

_**y todos estos pensamientos nunca descansan**_

_**tu no eres lo que yo me merezco**_

**_In my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
in this world there's real and make believe  
this seems real to me _**

_**en mi cabeza esta, solo tu lo sabes**_

_**este mundo cae sobre mi**_

_**en este mundo esto es real hace creer **_

_**y esto es real para mi**_

**_You love me but you don't know who I am  
i'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
so let me go  
let me go  
_**

_**tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**estoy destrozado entre esta vida yo **_

_**me dirijo y es donde permanezco**_

_**y tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**así que déjame ir**_

_**déjame ir**_

**_I dream to head to what I hope for  
and 'll turn my back on loving you  
How could this be a good thing  
when I know what I'm going true  
_**

_**yo sueño con lo que espero**_

_**y le doy la espalda a amarte**_

_**como puede este amor ser algo bueno?**_

_**cuando yo se por lo que voy**_

**_In my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
this seems real to me _**

_**en mi cabeza esta solo tu lo sabes**_

_**este mundo cae sobre mi**_

_**en este mundo esto es real hace creer **_

_**y esto es real para mi**_

**_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
i torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
just let me go let me go  
_**

_**tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**estoy destrozado entre esta vida yo **_

_**me dirijo y es donde permanezco**_

_**y tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**así que déjame ir**_

_**déjame ir**_

**_No mather how hard I try  
i can't escape these things inside  
I know I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
you wil be the only one who knows who knows  
_**

_**y no importa que tan duro intente**_

_**no puedo escapar de estas cosas que se**_

_**yo se...**_

_**cuando todas las piezas caigan por parte**_

_**tu vas a ser la única que sabrá**_

_**quien sabrá**_

**_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_**  
**_i'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
so let me go just let me go_**

_**tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**estoy destrozado entre esta vida yo **_

_**me dirijo y es donde permanezco**_

_**y tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy**_

_**así que déjame ir**_

_**déjame ir**_

_**( you don't know )  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
( you don't know )  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
( you don't know )  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
( you don't know )  
You love me but you don't know me**_

_**y tu me amas mero no**_

_**tu me amas pero no**_

_**tu me amas pero nos saber quien soy**_

_**y tu me amas pero no**_

_**tu me amas pero no**_

_**tu me amas pero no sabes quien soy!**_

-Quería dejar de escuchar la canción más había algo que lo hacía seguir oyéndola- "quizás algo así sienta él" –pensaba- soy un idiota… por seguir amándolo o por tratarlo así? –se preguntaba con rabia, se dirigió a su departamento, cuando adquirió su cuerpo se dijo algo, "ahora que tengo mi propio cuerpo, tengo que darle placer y hacer lo que me plazca jaja" , ahora lo estaba reconsiderando, "seguro que es lo que quieres?" esa preguntita rondaba por su mente, no lo dejaba descansar n tantito. Al llegar a su depa, se desvistió y se comenzó a bañar para de alguna manera relajarse-

-Ryou se despertaba y se volvía a dormí con mucho esfuerzo, no se hacía a la idea de no estar cerca de su Bakúra, a pesar de que este le hacía daño, lo seguía amando, como dejarlo si es parte de mi vida? Se decía al tiempo en que lloraba-

-La noche ya estaba acabando, Bakúra ya estaba dormido, parecía tranquilo, mas solo el sabía todas las cosas que pasaban en su mente-

-Ryou despertó, tenía los ojos húmedo, no había parado de llorar, no tenía ánimos de levantarse pero sabía que salir le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Así salió de su casa después de haberse dado una pequeña arreglada, cualquier cosa lo hacía lucir muy bien.

-Ryou se sentó en una banqueta no podía más, cualquier cosa le recordaba a Bakúra se estaba muriendo por ir a buscarlo-

Bakúra tiene razón, soy un tonto, un débil, soy un niño llorón –dijo cabizbajo-

No lo eres…

He? –miró sorprendido hacia el sujeto que le había hablado-

-se inclinó hacia el muchacho- no lo eres –tomándole de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos- por que lloras Ryou?

-El peliblanco lo miró con dolor- es que….

Ven –llevándolo hacia su pecho en un abrazo- ya habrá mucho tiempo para que me lo digas, ahora solo desahógate si… -acariciándole la espalda para darle consuelo mientras Ryou lloraba desconsoladamente-

-entre sus sollozos se escuchó débilmente un gracias-

-Mientras tanto Bakúra paseaba en su auto nuevamente con la intención de vigilar cada movimiento de Ryou, ya tenía una hora ahí se suponía que Ryou ya debía haber salido-

Es que yo tuve la culpa, yo acepte ser parte de esto….

Pero es que nadie merece ese trato –decía el joven sin dejar de abrazarlo-

Es que cuando yo le conté de mis sentimientos…..

FLASHBACK

Bakúra… -cabizbajo pero con la mirada en el peliblanco mas grande- puedo hablar contigo…

Ya estamos hablando… -con burla-

Bueno es que…. Bakúra yo –acercándose al peliblanco, haciendo que este se pusiera muy nervioso-

Que… sucede? –nervioso y con los ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de ver a Ryou, quien se le acercaba peligrosamente-

Bakúra es que yo… ai shiteru –besándolo tímidamente, expresándole su amor-

"es tan lindo, tan suave, es… es…amor puro… yo también te…" Ryou, yo no…

-su lagrimas comenzaban a brotar-

Lo siento –contesto fríamente-

No te preocupes, estaré bien, pero…. Es que crei que tu….

Que yo también que?

Es que, ayer que me trajiste en tu auto, yo no estaba dormido y….

Y creíste que yo estaba enamorado de ti solo por ese beso?

Pero es que tu dijiste que me amabas….por eso yo… -llorando-

Mira Ryou, yo no soy hombre de una sola persona

-abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo ultimo- entonces….tu ya tienes un…

No solo uno… ni una –formó una sonrisa-eres tan inocente… y eso me gusta de ti –dirigiéndose a Ryou- me gustas, pero un niño como tu jamás podría estar con alguien como yo, soy mucho para ti jaja

-Ryou lo miró extrañado y con dolor-

Bien, adiós… -dirigiéndose a la puerta-

No! –cabizbajo- no te vallas –mirándolo de forma hermosa y con suplica-

-Bakúra se detuvo extrañado-

Y si yo….

Y si tu que…

Si yo...

Aceptas, compartirme… -mofándose-

-Ryou asintió- si –casi en silencio-

Estas seguro?

Haría cualquier cosa por ti

Mmm es algo tentador pero no….

Por que? –alzado la vista-

Por que se que tu me reclamarías mi presencia, estarías jodiendo con eso de que yo quiero que estés solo conmigo, te amo tu a mi no? –en burla- Yo no busco eso, ni mucho menos esas tonterías del amor….

Te prometo que no será así… por favor déjame estar a tu lado…. Por favor –suplicante-

Espero que sea así…. Celebremos –dijo observándolo con mirada pervertida, mientras que los ojos de Ryou lo miraban con tristeza pero felicidad, en sus ojos se veía un brillo muy hermoso mas se opacaba un poco parecía un ángel, un bello ángel-

ENDFLASHBACK

Por que lo aceptaste?

…Lo amo….

Es que, fue muy malo contigo…

Pero aun así lo amo, con toda mi alma…..

No se como lo puedes soportar

Ya vámonos ok –no quería escuchar mas sermones, ni mucho menos sabiendo que tenía razón-

-Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la casa de Ryou, al llegar el otro chico pregunto lo siguiente-

Lo vas a perdonar?

Si…

-negó muy desanimado con la cabeza en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, tu serás quien lo soportará-

Si lo perdono, pero no vuelvo a su lado…. Mañana mismo me voy… -al tiempo en que dejaba caer sus lagrimas-

Creo que es lo mejor, pero a donde te vas?

No se tal vez con un tío que vive en un pueblo que no esta muy lejos de aquí, Bakúra no sabe de la existencia de él, si me quedara aquí, se que yo lo iría a buscar, es mejor que lo deje libre….

No…. Tu no eres quien lo debe dejar libre es el quien debe dejarte libre….

-Bakúra miraba desde su auto, estaba muy celoso, aunque no lo aceptara-

-Ryou miró al chico con agradecimiento a lo que el otro le sonrió amistosamente-

Mañana, te vendremos a dar tu despedida….

No… muchas gracias pero no…. Es que si los vuelvo a ver temo arrepentirme de desaparecer…

Pero no va a ser para siempre o sí?

No lo se –cabizbajo-

Te entiendo… bueno, me tengo que ir –mirando su reloj de mano-

Si…

Entonces yo soy el único que sabe verdad?

Si

Bien entonces seré el único en despedirte….

-sonrió-

Te iras en la noche cierto?

Creo que si

Bueno, será en la noche…. Hasta entonces

Si…muchas gracias –detuvo sus palabras (iba a decir el nombre xD) al ver que su Yami pasaba a toda velocidad en su auto mientras le dirigió una breve mirada amenazante a él y otra de odio al otro chico para después irse, esto por supuesto no lo noto el joven que ya se había despedido de Ryou-

CONTINUARÁ

Hey hola disculpen que no haya podido actualizar en un gran tiempo, pero es que no sabía que ponerle, me había quedado trabada con este fic, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto al chico desconocido, se los diré en el próximo capítulo, que empezara con su nombre jejeje la canción me la recomendó una amiga Lizy que no sabe de la existencia de este fic, pero le agradezco mucho todo Arigato Lizy-chan

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que han leído este fic**_ Shiko, Katruina, Bakura Luz, Demon Fastein y Nuri-Chan_** Dömo Arigato sus reviews fueron una gran motivación Arigato

Hasta la proxima….Sayonara


End file.
